The free flow of information within large, complicated organizations is a recurring challenge among today's businesses and governments. Specifically, in order to complete a complicated goal or objective, whether it be building an automobile, designing a part, or performing a service, the efforts of numerous individuals typically must be defined and controlled in an auditable format. Each individual typically has a specific series of tasks to perform and each individual is located within an organized and detailed hierarchy. Moreover, these individuals do not work within a vacuum, and the output of any one individual may be relied upon by numerous others. This creates a web of interdependencies among individuals within the organization that can span departments, divisions, and beyond the organization itself.
In order to increase efficiency within the organization, it is desirable to provide employees with a full disclosure of this web of interdependencies. Specifically, it is desirable to disclose for every individual within the organization who is providing what work product, when the work product must be provided, and who the work product must be provided to. However, disseminating this web of interdependencies can be very difficult, and there remains a need to provide a method of easily and quickly providing this information.